happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Featured Levels
A featured level is a level that is chosen specifically to be showcased on the main PLAY menu. Featured levels are accessed by pressing "PLAY" on Happy Wheels. Featured levels are assumed to be levels of great quality, entertainment, originality or innovation, but Jim has not explained his system for choosing which levels are featured. Some levels may be featured to showcase a new addition to Happy Wheels, such as "DC Metro Station," which demonstrates the glass item. Demo versions of Happy Wheels only feature a few of the first featured levels. Some of the more popular featured levels are BMX Park II, Obstacle Course?, Happy Green Hills, Speed Bridge, Laboratory 1, half of Doolie's Dawn of the Dead Series, and a couple of Flatis' levels. The FAQ says how to get your level featured: Unfortunately there is no guarantee that every good level will be featured. Your best bet is to create a level that is fun to play, looks decent, and can be understood even by new players. A fun level is more important than a detailed level that is not fun. Before you obsess over drawing blades of grass, make sure your level is fun enough so that if you die or fail, you want to try again. Try testing your levels out with your friends or family. If they don't like it or don't understand it, you probably won't get a good rating and we won't ever see it. Your level can take anywhere between 30 seconds and 2 minutes to complete. There are no formal rules, so if you create something amazing, it could still be featured! Currently Featured Levels: *Haunted Mansion 2 * Renaissance Ravager * Pokemon Adventure * Super Mario 64 * Backyard Wrestling * LIMBO * BOSS BATTLE MEDLEY * Ocarina of Time HD * Super Meat Boy 1-1 * string * The Legacy of Quezal * Bigfoot Forest * Rogue Commander * TX Chainsaw Massacre * DC metro station * INFILTRATION * Dread Rocks * POKEMON TRAINING * Car Thief * The Hotel * BMX_Park II * Speed bridge * Balcony Terror * Laboratory 1 * Obstacle Course? * The Office * The Hotel * Happy Green Hills * Happy Concert v2.0 * Gut Bus Extreme! * Dawn of the Dead.lv1 * The mouse hole * Viking Revenge 3 * Downhill * IT KEEPS HAPPENING! * Rope Swing King III * Elderly Olympics 4 * SnowyMountain * TrapTrac * BnW * fix* * Goblin Workshop FIX * Ghetto Dunk * Sub. 51 * KING OF POP * A large Satan eats u File:2011-08-04 1119.png File:Aaa.jpg File:Theoffice.png File:ElderlyolympicsHW.png File:Datbus.jpg File:Dreadrocks.jpg File:Featuredlevels.png File:Givememycarbackdammit.png File:Meatboy.png|The fail in Super Meat Boy 1-1 File:Images (1).jpg|You can access featured levels by clicking "PLAY" in the main menu. File:Images (8) .jpg|An Obstacle Course? FAIL. File:TRAINING.jpg|A scene from POKEMON TRAINING, a featured level. File:Givememycarbackdammit.png|A scene from Car Thief. File:Dreadrocks.jpg|Dread Rocks File:Spped.jpg|Speed bridge by hooteka File:datbus.jpg|The 'gut bus'. File:Itkeepshappening.jpg|ARGH! I MUST WIN! File:Rski.jpg|Rope Swing King III by qshi. * Dawn of the Dead.Lv6 * Rope Swings * Dead Station Part 1 * Mega Slam Dunk ARENA * My Shotgun. * Happy Wheels Future * LIMBO 2 * WIPEOUT Trivia *On April 1st, 2012, IAMURHUSBAND played a 'prank' on the Featured Levels page. The first two IAMURHUSBAND levels (POKEMON TRAINING and string) had their names changed. POKEMON TRAINING became 'POOP', and string became ' 74832174839274891372'. Category:Featured Levels Category:Happy Wheels Category:Community Category:Levels Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time